legendsofersnonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oxsen
A cross between a bison and an ox. Description & Habitat They are the largest terrestrial animal. They are nomadic grazers and travel in herds, except for the non-dominant bulls, which travel alone or in small groups during most of the year. The oxsen are confined to the highlands, preferring the plains but will venture into the hills and mountains for food when scarce. Their bodies are covered with hair, with the northern oxsen typically hairier. There are other slight characteristic differences between the northern and southern oxsen, such as the positioning of the horns. The northern oxsen typically have horns that point outwards from their bodies, but approach one another in front of the face. The southern oxsen horns tend to point away from the head, and their main weapon is through a hard plate in their skull allowing for butting and ramming. There is also a water oxsen, which lives in the south-west of the land (on the eastern side of the Divide). They live in the humid and wet jungles. Their appearance is similar to that of the southern oxsen, however they lack hair on their bodies, and typically roam in smaller herds. Behaviour Wallowing is a common behaviour of oxsen. A oxsen wallow is a shallow depression in the soil, either wet or dry. Oxsen roll in these depressions, covering themselves with mud or dust. Possible explanations suggested for wallowing behaviour include grooming behaviour associated with moulting, male-male interaction (typically rutting behavior), social behavior for group cohesion, play behaviour, relief from skin irritation due to biting insects, reduction of ectoparasite load (ticks and lice), and thermoregulation. The oxsen's temperament is often unpredictable. They usually appear peaceful, unconcerned, even lazy, yet they may attack anything, often without warning or apparent reason. They can move at speeds of up to 60km/hr and cover long distances at a lumbering gallop. Their most obvious weapons are the horns borne by both males and females. But their massive heads can be used as battering rams, especially by the southern oxsens. The hind legs can also be used to kill or maim with devastating effect. The rutting, or mating, season lasts from June through September with peak activity in July and August. At this time, the older bulls rejoin the herd and fights often take place between bulls. The herd exhibits much restlessness during breeding season. The animals are belligerent, unpredictable and most dangerous. Diet The typical diet is grasses, during winter if grass is scarce they will resort to foraging on twigs of small bushes. Myths Human Uses There has been limited taming of oxsen. Typically only a few oxsen will be tamed per town, as resources are limited. Tamed oxsen are used for manual labour, and milk can also be harvested from them. When oxsen are hunted, their meat, horns, hair and hides are all used. The Mountain Guilds hunt them by corralling them in natural corrals (e.g. Valleys), and or will drive herds off cliffs (for big kills). Category:Fauna